One Chance
by Prime's Assistant
Summary: One life is saved, No ones is lost. A turn of events, Gets her very lost. But a friend has come out of her, and she won't turn her back. But a decision is made, And she won't take nothing back.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry for not uploading and updating I've just been figuring out endings for my other stories and writing this story! Please don't hate! I love you all and I hope you all love this one and Im writing ****another one so look forward to that! I would like to thank Makkenna Witwicky for giving me support on this and for talking to me about her story! Go check her out! Luv y'all! Enjoy! ;D**

* * *

-Anna's POV- You only have one chance to live. One life. One time to love, laugh, one last chance to smile. When I was fighting in the war I saw many people lose lives time after time after time. But some people, more than others, have an impact on the world. Those are the people I help. I go into war and help the people in war to survive. I help them dodge bullets and bombs if they've made an impact on others lives. That was Sam Witwickey. He saved our world more than once and for that he deserves to live.

In the middle of Chicago there is a war going on. Sam is in front of the military who is apparently trying to shoot a Decepticon. I see Sam in the middle of their fighting. My eyes train on a bullet heading straight for his heart and I race over there. As soon as the bullet rips his shirt I push him over onto the ground as the bullet enters his body at the shoulder blade. I set him on the ground as he asks one question...

* * *

-Sam POV- "Who are you?" I ask as I look up to see the red eyes and blue hair of the girl who saved my life.

She looks away as if someone where to come up to her. She leans in close to my ear and says, "My name is Anna Tron. That's all you need to know. And please don't come looking for me it's not safe when I'm near."

At the last sentence she pulls away and runs towards a sleek silver car. As she runs away all I see is her blue/ aqua hair trailing in the wind. My eyes close and the last thing I see is her pale face leaning out of the car to see her look at me one last time. I blink and everything goes dark.

* * *

-Anna POV-

~Two Days Later~

I walk into my room and throw away the same shirt from when I saved Samuel Witwickey. I put my blue hair into a tight braid. I look into the mirror and see my red eyes glowing furiously as they always do whenever I save someone and change someone else's life. My father sent me off to the military to learn how to fight in wars for that is almost all he does. He can be strict but I know he loves me for I am his only daughter.

I hear a knock on the door and a voice, my fathers voice, say, "Anna? You ready to leave?"

I reply back with a simple, "yes and you can come in,"-the door opens and I bow-"Father Lord Megatron."

* * *

**Sorry its short. Its only a starting chapter but more WILL come out tomorrow! luv ****y'all! Bi!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it's out late I was up all night writing this and never got the chance to upload it so my eyes right now are like o_O so it was hard for me to get this uploaded but here it is now! I'm thinking of discontinuing A Girl And Her Bugatti because I didn't have a muse or even like it so ya but tell me if you want me to continue it or put out one last c****hapter! Luv Y'all! Enjoy! Bi!**

* * *

-Anna POV-

I get out of the same sleek silver car that I got in after I saved Samuel's life. Father Lord Megatron wasn't happy about that but I only reassured him that it wasn't his time but it will be soon. I walk towards school as I hear an engine die down next to me and a car door slam. I keep walking though for I know who's trailing me. I stop and turn around as he almost bumps into me.

"What are you doing here?" I practically scream at Samuel.

"You saved my life I have to say thank you!" He looks a little stunned as he said this.

I turn on him to say that I'm not interested in it as a group of jocks start screaming, "Don't talk to her she's a monster!" One says.

Another states, "She's no monster she's a science experiment!" They all laugh at this.

"What do they mean?" Asks Samuel with a questionable look on his face.

"They found out who I am." I say walking away, the heals of my ankle boots clicking on the cement. They throw a rock at me but I catch it as it is an inch from my face. I throw it back at the jerk who threw it in the first place. It hit him in the nose and I heard a CRACK! I walk past Sam as he stands there stunned and unmoving as I walk into the building leaving him standing there with a smirk on my face.

The rest of the day was a blur of what we did. When we got to 6th period, the period after lunch, I was with the jerk who tried to hit me. We where sitting in science when a teacher, not sure which one, came in and said, "Anna Tron, please come to the office."

* * *

**Sorry it's short I didn't have a lot to think about in this chapter but the next one I put out will be MUCH more exiting! Luv ****y'all! Thanks!**


End file.
